Boom!
by vampaddict2010
Summary: Jace feels the need to disrupt the peace! Read to find out what he is going to do!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: OK so this is officially my first fanfiction… and I am really excited to see where all of this goes so…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, I only own the plot.**

(Jace and Clary are at the institute. They are really bored and Jace is getting really restless. Isabelle and Max aren't home and Alec is with Magnus somewhere yet to be known.)

Hey Clary, I really just feel this urge today to be very disrupting. I want to make things go Boom!

Are you inviting me to go with you to make things go Boom?

Well, yeah… sorta!!!!

Well OK! Let's go make things go Boom!

Wait! We have to go find Alec and Magnus, and they have to go with us, and I need to go get some explosives!!!

Well, what are we waiting for… I'll go find Alec and Magnus and you can get the explosives!

Hey Clary, guess what!

What?

Boom!!! Hehehehehehehe

Jace, you are truly completely crazy, now lets go if you want to make things go Boom!!!

(Jace leaves and heads down the hallway towards the room where all of the weapons are kept in search of explosives, Clary goes to the kitchen to call Alec's cell phone to find out where he and Magnus are. Alec answers on the second ring.)

Hello

Hey Alec, it's Clary. Jace and I wanted to know if you and Magnus wanted to go make things go Boom?

Oh, I don't know, I'll ask him what he thinks. Hang on a second. (Clary can hear Alec talking to Magnus in the background.)

Where are you guys going to do this?

Well, I don't know! Jace hasn't said where we are going to go yet.

(Meanwhile, Jace is in the weapons room searching for explosives. He finally comes across some sticks of dynamite and some other unidentified objects that look dangerous. He grabs these and runs with them to find Clary.)

Hey Clary, I found some explosives to use to make things go boom.

Well Jace, that is just great, but we have a slight problem with making things go Boom.

Oh yeah, what would that problem be?

Well where exactly were you planning on making things go Boom?

Well, I hadn't thought of that!!! Oh I have another problem that goes with that !! Why don't I think of these things!!! I have to figure out what we are going to make go Boom as well! Crap!! Oh are Magnus and Alec coming?

**A/N: Well this is the end of chapter one, but I will continue soon! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well here is chapter 2. I hope you like it!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, Cassandra Clare does, but I own the plot.**

Yes Magnus and Alec are coming. I think that we should go to a place very far away from society to make things go boom and I have no clue what on Earth you are going to explode, Jace.

(They begin walking downstairs to go outside.)

Well I don't know either, but maybe we could go to that place near the old building, that way we could be close to society, to be disrupt the peace of course, but we could still be far enough away to not get in trouble. Hey, can we make ……(a truck passes by) go Boom?

I don't know if making things like……….. (another vehicle goes by) go Boom. Maybe we could do ………(another car!!)

Well, lets go find Magnus and Alec first. Where were they at again?

Um, they were going to meet us at the restaurant. We need to hurry because I think they were closer than we are.

(They go to the restaurant and Magnus and Alec are there eating.)

Hey Jace, Clary! Alec and I were just finishing up our meal that we ate. Do you guys want anything???

No, thanks anyway though. Jace thinks that we should go to that place out by the old building to blow things up.

BOOM!!!!

Jace, you are such a goof!!!

You are one to talk, Alec!

Boys, please, lets just go. Come on.

(They all leave and go to the place where they are going to use the explosives.)

Well, Jace, Clary, anybody got a clue what we are going to make go Boom?

Well, Magnus…


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I want to thank "thellamaswilltakeovertheworld" for giving me multiple ideas and this is hopefully going to please everyone. I am sorry for not updating in a while but here is chapter 3.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.**

Well everyone, you see that building over there, I said we were going to come out here by this building, but actually…..

Jace, seriously!

What, Clary?

Are you seriously going to blow stuff up in that building?

No, I am going to blow up that building! It is going to go BOOM!!!!

What is your obsession with the word BOOM?, Jace!

Magnus, you shall never understand my obsessions, just like I shall never understand why you like that cat.

There is absolutely nothing wrong with my cat, Jace.

Boys just shut up already!

Yes, I agree with Clary! Jace, Magnus, quit bickering and lets use some explosives.

Alec, you shut up, and we are going right now, to blow up the building!

(Jace, Alec, Magnus, and Clary all start walking towards the building.)

We need to place all of the explosives in special spots, to make sure the building explodes.

OK, let's get started

(While they are placing the explosives carefully around the building, it begins to get dark.)

Well did anyone bring a lighter???

No

No

No

Well, Crap, wait!!! Bright idea just popped into my head!

What is it Jace?

Well Alec, Clary can use her stele to make a fire rune and then we can light a piece of paper! And then we can light the explosives with the fire!!!

Jace, I could kiss you, but I didn't bring a stele with me!

Alec?

What?

Any ideas?

No

(He sticks his hands into his pockets and then out of the blue he happens to have a pack of matches in his pocket!)

Jace!

(He shows him the pack of matches)

You really are a life saver, Alec! I would kiss you, but then again, that is Magnus' job.

Well, lets quit fooling around and get to explosions.

(They go over to the building and begin lighting the explosives. The explosives slowly start going off and then something amazing happens!)

**A/N: That, my friends, is the end of chapter 3. You will just have to wait until the next chapter to find out what is so amazing that happens. P.S. if you think you know what is going to happen, (future and thellamaswilltakeovertheworld) don't let anyone know!!! And thanks again "thellamaswilltakeovertheworld" for the ideas.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments or any of it's characters.**

Staring at the building as it goes up in flames, Clary, Jace, Alec, and Magnus all get to watch a wonderful fireworks display. They had blown up the entire town's supply for the Fourth of July Fireworks Spectacular display.

"Wow" they all said in unison.

"Jace, how on Earth did you know that there were fireworks in that old abandoned building?" asked Clary.

"I didn't" Jace replied.

"Oh no, that means, you are going to get us all into trouble, again!", said Alec.

"Alec is right, we need to get out of here before the cops show up, because tomorrow night is the Fourth of July Spectacular display and I bet that all of the fireworks in that building were the supply for this years display." said Magnus.

"Well lets go!" the other three said in unison.

(They all start walking over, grabbing all of their stuff and then leaving.)

"We need to get out of here as fast as possible and we need to destroy any thing that we can without anything else going Boom. However, I think this is the best idea that I have ever had!" Jace said.

"Yes, it was very enjoyable!" said Magnus.

"Well that was very fun! We may just have to do it again sometime, it really makes you look really hot when you are going crazy doing crazy stuff!" Clary said to Jace.

"Well, you and I may just have to do some crazy stuff…."

"Okay, if we can't talk about making out in front of you, Jace, you can't talk about your love life with her…" Alec interrupted.

"Fine!" Jace said.

(They finally make it back to Magnus' house.)

"Well, lets go inside, Alec. Jace, Clary, don't have too much fun when you get back home." Magnus said.

"Come on Clary, let's go home!!!"

(Jace and Clary make it back to the institute and they put the stuff away.)

"Whose bedroom are we going to? Yours or Mine" Jace asked.

"Let's go to yours!" Clary replies.

(The only thing after that was a Boom!)

**A/N: Well, that definitely took a very twisted turn, from going Boom to a whole different definition of Boom! Lol Thanks for reading. This is the end of Boom, but there may be a sequel, so if you really liked this, make sure you look for a sequel. Please Review, it may give me inspiration to write a sequel faster and sooner! It is all up to you! **

**Push the pretty Green button! You know you want to!!!!**


End file.
